Baby Oh Baby
by teasetillyoudrop
Summary: How would toddler Bruce Wayne deal with his eccentric family?
1. Here Comes Baby

first chapter is a comment fic, sorry for the weird formatting

...

The whole fiasco starts with a call from the Justice League

And a tiny Bruce sending a shy smile from his perch on Superman's arms

(he doesn't know who the big blue man is, but Bruce knows he's helped him somehow)

And he hides a little when the others stare at him with slack jaws, until Alfred comes out and says "Master Bruce" with so much worry in his voice

And Bruce turns

Just says, "Alfred" in a quiet voice

He's kinda confused that Alfred looks wrinklier

But Alfred gives him a hug so everything _must_ be okay

So he lets Alfred lead him into the mansion, giving the old kids and adults standing in the foyer a curious glance

But Alfred doesn't pay attention to them so he just follows

The next day he wakes with five curious eyes staring at him

And all he can do is hold his blanket over his eyes

Peak a little and maybe they'll be gone

But they're still there

And someone (it might be the older guy but he can't really tell) makes a weird noise

But he really needs to go to the bathroom

But they're staring

So he looks for Alfred

Starts tearing a little when he can't find him among the strangers

And there's another weird noise, now he's sure it's from the older guy (who's now turned away from him)

"Stop staring at me!" Bruce tries yelling (it comes out a little shaky, squeaky)

And everyone in the room turns away in unison

And Alfred comes through the door

Sees him in the brink of tears and gathers him up

And bruce just hiccups

Hides against Alfred's familiar neck

Looks up when he hears shuffling in the room

And sees the strangers closer with identical frowns

And his face scrunches up more

Burrows deeper with a scared "Alfred" whined against the butler's neck

Alfred picks him up with an arm under his knees and brings him to the bathroom, says "Everything's alright Master Bruce" as he closes the door

And that's how baby Bruce comes to live in the manor

At least until he gets better


	2. Dick

Bruce frowns at the older man, _Dick _he remembers hearing it when everyone told him their names, when he's given another affectionate hug.

Full of kisses on the top of his head.

And _I love you, Bruce_

That makes him blush

Kind of like how his mom does.

Bruce is okay with all the hugging now.

Except Dick keeps making weird cooing noises.

Last time he tried wiggling out of the hug, Dick just held on longer.

And crying got him more kisses.


	3. Damian

Bruce follows Damian into his dad's office after the older kid tells him to 'back off.'

He doesn't know what that means.

So he follows Damian to the office, with his Gray Ghost doll in hand.

He sits down a little away, Damian keeps glaring at him, and plays quietly but not.

Looks up when he hears the leather chair squeak.

Doesn't pout when he sees Damian buried in a book.

He's tried offering his Gray Ghost race car to play with.

But Damian walked away.

And Alfred says Damian's just shy.

But Bruce thinks maybe the older kid hates him.


	4. Steph

Bruce knows Alfred never been okay with junk food.

Sometimes his parents gives him candy for coloring extra careful or saying words that are hard to spell.

But that's it.

Steph smiles at him with clear, pretty blue eyes sparkling.

Holds out a bag of chips that smells so good he remembers not eating.

Everyone stars at him eating…

Bruce chews his bottom lip, looks into the bag then back to Steph.

Steps back a little.

Her face reminds him of Dick before he gives Bruce a hug.

"Uh," Her smile falls a little, and Bruce feels like saying sorry for something, anything, "I won't tell Alfred?"

No she won't. She has very pretty, nice eyes.

So he walks closer, reaches into the bag, smiling with his head down.

"Hey Bruce," Not Brucie like the red lipped ladies who talk too long to his parents, the ones who pinch his cheeks hard and long, "Want to go eat ice cream with me later? It's our secret." She smiles wide, holds a finger in front of her lips.

Alfred doesn't like junk food.

But Steph is Alfred's friend.

And Alfred did say they're _all_ alright.


End file.
